


A conveniently placed chez lounge

by MLJ Saucy Shenanigans (mordredllewelynjones)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Chub!Wald, Future AU, Hand Jobs, I'm not sure what it counts as to be honest but there is sex involved, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, blood mention, chubby Oswald, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MLJ%20Saucy%20Shenanigans
Summary: After over ten years of enmity and friendship Edward Nygma finally realises that the person for him is none other than Oswald Cobblepot.This fic contains STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!





	A conveniently placed chez lounge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



> So January 17th marked one year since I discovered Gotham! To mark the occasion I decided to write this little fic but it took a tad longer to finish than I expected. Oops. Oh well. :)  
> I have always loved @Mrgoldsdearie's Chub!wald fics and with their blessing I have been allowed to try writing one of my own. THANK YOU!  
> So without further ado, welcome to my second NSFW fic! :)
> 
> (PS: Please use protection in real life.)

 

 

 

 

Life in Gotham city was hard. It always had been but over the years, what with the appearance of the Batman and the general increase of mindless chaos which filled the cities streets, it had become more and more difficult to slow down, even just for a moment. To stop scheming and running just long enough to enjoy a slice of normal life.

  
Edward Nygma's life had been particularly hectic of late. A long stint in Arkham thanks to the Bat had not been appreciated, that was for sure. The new security systems at the asylum, though no match for him, had proved more of a challenge than usual which despite having been quite a fun mental exercise at first had quickly grown irksome. Simply too much time had been wasted and that did not make Edward happy. After finally breaking out there had been a lot to take care of. Some henchmen who needed to be ‘fired’, plans to be made and various things that needed to be acquired which would ensure that his next job went along without a hitch. It had been a busy month or so.

  
Now though he finally had a moment to relax and there was only one place where a rogue such as himself could do that. The Iceberg Lounge. Gotham's most famous night spot was well known for having an open door policy as far as the cities villains were concerned. Not surprising when one took into account the reputation of the owner, Oswald Cobblepot.

  
The rules were that as long as you didn't cheat at the gambling tables or cause a major disturbance that would upset the other guests then you were free to come and spend your money at the bar if you so wished, regardless of whether the GCPD were after you or not. It was a rule that, by the likes of Jeremiah Valeska and Ecco, was not always observed so more often than not the Iceberg Lounge could be a rather stressful place to be.

  
Ed didn't need to worry about that tonight, however. Oswald had closed the club slightly early and the two of them were going to enjoy dinner alone as friends. Just like the good old days.

  
There had been a time when spending time with Penguin with no intention of killing him would have been unimaginable. However, it had been over ten years since the death of Isabella and time was a great healer. The pain of the betrayal he had suffered would never truly fade into obscurity but they had, eventually, managed to work past that. Times had changed and in many ways so had they. It had taken a long time but a truce had been formed, a truce which had eventually paved the way back into friendship and despite his initial resistance to the situation Edward was happy.

  
Even with all the death and deceit that they had put each other through ultimately the pain of being apart had surmounted to more than he had been able to stand. He had been secretly grateful when an excuse for a ceasefire had presented itself.

  
He and Oswald understood each other and, after many failed attempts at making meaningful connections with others, he now appreciated how rare a thing that was. They both had their dark sides and they might as well accept it, was the conclusion they had both eventually come to. After all it was because of said dark sides that they had been drawn together in the first place, years back in what felt like another lifetime when the warm blood of Mr Leonard was fresh on their hands.

  
Edward made his way past the bouncer on the door and headed inside only to walk headlong into a tall young man in sunglasses with a small moustache. Matches Malone. Matches smiled and nodded in greeting before sidestepping around Nygma and making his way out of the door. Ed glared after him suspiciously as he watched him go. He didn't trust that guy one bit and he didn't understand why Oswald kept him around. He had no proof to backup his feelings of course, he just couldn't shake the idea that the man was more trouble than he was worth.

  
“Giving Matches a hard time again?”

  
“I'm telling you Oswald, he is up to no good. I don't know who he is working for, whether it is one of the mob families or the Bat I can't tell, but he's definitely not to be trusted.”

  
“I know that” Oswald replied and even with his friend stood behind him Ed could hear the confident smile in his voice “I've been betrayed enough times to know when someone is trying to lie to me. I have him right where I want him. Within stabbing distance.”

  
They both laughed. Ed, though always sheltered by Oswald's love just enough to avoid death, had been Penguin's adversary on many occasions and knew full well what Matches Malone had let himself in for. He almost pitied the man. Almost. As far as he was concerned though anyone who tried to mess with Oswald got what was coming to them. A part of him hoped that when the time for cutting Matches loose finally arrived that Oswald would let him watch.

  
“As much as I appreciate your concern though, Ed, I really hope you don't make a habit of taking issue with everyone working for me. I'd hate to have to deal with that mess.”

  
“I can look after myself” Edward replied automatically before becoming increasingly aware that Oswald may not have been referring to or even thinking about his well being at all. He suddenly felt rather self-conscious but fought hard not to show it.

  
“I'm sure you can” Oswald said simply, a friendly but slightly mocking tone to his voice. He had known Nygma long enough to know that the man was a walking disaster. A beautiful and dangerous one at that.

  
Edward turned to reprimand his friend, although his ego had been far from knocked, but found himself suddenly breathless.

  
Now, he had always considered Oswald good looking, not that anyone had ever bothered to ask his opinion on the subject. They had asked him practically everything else about the mob boss but never that. Yet, despite the fact that he wasn't handsome in the classical sense, Ed had always found his friend's piercing eyes, perfectly styled jet black hair, freckled cheeks and expressive face pleasing to behold and admire. For all his personality flaws Oswald was nothing if not uniquely pretty.

  
Tonight though he looked altogether something else. Edward wondered why he had never noticed it before. Perhaps he simply hadn't been looking or his judgement had been too clouded by other, more powerful, emotions. Maybe Oswald had simply never looked this good before or the outfit he was currently wearing showed him off in a better light. Either way, no matter what the reason was, Ed felt his mouth go dry and his cheeks grow red and hot as he took in the vision before him.

  
The high necked waistcoats which had long been a staple of Oswald's look, had been abandoned, at least for tonight, in favour of a low cut formal waistcoat which did nothing if not help show off Oswald's well upholstered figure. And it was this, predominantly, which had grasped Edward's attention.

  
Over the years Penguin had been gradually gaining a fair bit of weight but it seemed that over the past month or so whilst Ed had been busy with his own adventures Oswald had put on a few more pounds and it most definitely showed. The extra weight suited him though, Edward felt (not that his opinion on the subject mattered in this case.) In fact, it suited Oswald far too well if he was honest. The big question was, why had it taken him until now to realise how devastatingly attractive Oswald was? Had always been.

  
It was also the confidence with which Oswald carried his chubby physique that enticed him, the way he held himself and dressed to accentuate his body rather than hide it. In the past Ed had always admired Oswald's stubborn sense of self assurance. Only now, in his enlightened state, did he wonder whether admiration was the only emotion he had felt.

  
A moment later he was roused from his confused and rose tinted thoughts by Penguin's voice which sounded both exasperated and perplexed by Edward's apparent lapse in concentration and awareness of what was happening around him. Nygma had simply been staring at him silently for a while now and Oswald was becoming concerned.

  
“Is everything alright, Ed?” he asked tentatively. He instinctively reached out to place a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder but thought better of it. Ed liked his space.

  
Edward shook his head minutely, much in the same way a dog does to rid it's ears of water, and blinked rapidly for a moment before turning to grin at his companion. “Yes, I'm fine” he assured Penguin vehemently. He still seemed slightly twitchy and there was a somewhat dazed look in his eyes but Oswald knew better than to question him.

  
Instead he merely nodded before leading the way over to a table in the centre of the room which had been set for two. Hopefully some decent conversation would bring Ed out of his shell or at least provide suitable distraction from whatever was on his mind.

  
As a lingering member of bar staff plated up the food before promptly scuttling away and Oswald opened a bottle of wine, Ed tried to get his mind back into something mildly resembling a state of order.

  
The revelation that his feelings for his long time friend might go deeper than he had ever admitted to himself was one he wanted to tackle cautiously. His own track record when it came to such matters was hardly impressive or reassuring and Penguin was a difficult man to deal with. Edward decided to approach this in as logical a way as possible.

  
Their feelings of mutual respect and trust had already been tested to the utmost. There was no point wasting time there. What he needed to know was the exact nature and extent of his feelings and he was currently in the perfect position to explore that. He would monitor his own thoughts, feelings and reactions during their dinner tonight, Ed decided, and would see what the evidence told him. That, he felt, was the most sensible way to go about it.

  
This course of action made for a very quiet Edward Nygma over dinner but that didn't matter much although it did surprise Oswald slightly. He was so used to the banter between them and Ed's determination to have the last word that he felt rather wrong footed by it all. For himself though, Ed was perfectly happy listening to Oswald talk as he tried to figure out his own predicament.

  
“So, how is business?” he asked conversationally during a short lull in the practically one sided conversation.

  
Penguin, who had been complaining constantly about everything from the rising alcohol prices to how impossible it was to run a legitimate business with the GCPD hanging over him and had then gone on to drag the name of everyone from Jeremiah Valeska and the Bat to every member of staff at Arkham Asylum through the mud at least twice, downed the rest of his glass of wine with a grimace before fixing Ed with a look of concern.

  
Something was bothering Edward, he could tell and the fact that he had no idea what it was making him feel nervous and slightly paranoid. Ed could be troublesome when he was in this state, a fact that he knew better than most. Trying his best not to let his impulsive and, in these sorts of situations, often destructive nature take over, Penguin played along although he wondered what Edward thought he had been ranting about all this time if not business.

  
“Well I don't think there is much else to tell” he admitted after a moment as he made to refill his drink but was distracted by a light chuckle.

  
Ed smiled at him devilishly as he learnt across the table slightly, his chin resting on his knuckles as his eyes sparkled behind his green glasses lenses. “Oh no, you misunderstood me” he said “I didn't mean that kind of business.”

  
Penguin's eyes widened in sudden comprehension and he grinned. He was so used to toeing the line now, to keeping things under wraps to remain untouched by the law, that he had momentarily forgotten that with Edward he was able to speak freely. To reveal every dirty little secret.

  
Ed wasn't exactly sure why he brought up the subject exactly. All he knew was that listening to Oswald talk about the dark parts of his life and doings made him feel so incredibly alive. It always had done. Seeing him in action, like that memorable evening with Leonard, had been almost too exciting to bare and right now he needed that.

  
His mind was full of doubts and confusion, his own emotions forever holding him a clueless prisoner. Forget about looking at things logically, Edward thought to himself rebelliously. He had an inkling that deep down he had always known what he wanted. Perhaps this was when he finally found out for sure.

  
Oswald was always so sure about his emotions after all and as far as Edward knew he never bothered to analyse them logically. Sure, it lead to dangerous situations and terrible mistakes but Oswald was also confident and free. And that is what Ed wanted more than anything. It was time to change the rules and do things differently.

  
If Edward hadn't known better he would have sworn that Oswald was trying to tease him. The way Oswald slowly moved away the empty plate that had once played host to his main course only to replace it with a bowl of delicious looking chocolate mousse and took a large mouthful, obviously savouring the taste of every last morsel, before finally looking at Ed with a wicked expression on his face seemed almost designed to real in Edward's attention all the more as he finally began to lay out the details of his most recent exploits. Not that Edward minded in the slightest. Quite the opposite in fact.

  
As he had hoped, Oswald's tale of how he had discovered and dealt with a man who had recently tried to cheat him out of some money had been a tale worth fishing for. The way Oswald listed every detail, every drop of blood shed and every pathetic whimper uttered by his victim, made it clear that he was enjoying reminiscing just as much as Edward was enjoying listening. They were both sharing the same rush, the kind they had first experienced back Ed's tiny flat but had indulged in many more times since. Not for a while though. They would have to do something like that again sometime, Ed thought that himself.

  
“Then what did you do?” He prompted in a hushed voice, half lidded eyes staring at his dinner companion intently as he grinned broadly, making no attempt to hide his enthusiasm.

  
Oswald fought hard not to blush. As off putting as he had found Edward's blood lust when they had first began their association he had come to love it, just as he had come to love Ed. Seeing how engaged the green clad man was in what he was saying, as opposed to how confused and distressed he had seemed previously, made it impossible for him not to continue. Besides, he was quite enjoying himself.

  
He picked up an abandoned knife from the table, stroking the blade, gently enough not to draw blood, with one finger as he spoke softly, purposefully avoiding Edward's gaze.

  
“The I took a scalpel and slit his throat. Not enough to kill him, just enough to render him speechless as he felt himself bleed out.”

  
Edward felt a shiver shoot up his spine as Oswald suddenly looked up at him, a devilish smirk playing upon his lips. For a moment Ed was completely captivated, not by the thoughts of bloody violence and revenge but by the man sat before him. Such a brilliant mix of danger and hidden softness. No wonder he had never been able to fully let him go.

  
The moment abruptly came to an end, however, when the subtle lamplight by which they had been enjoying their meal reflected off Penguin's monocle with a dazzling flash.

  
In an instant Edward was back on the battlefield, gunshots ring out as voices sounded off left, right and centre. The was blood on his hands as Oswald writhed beneath him, screaming in agony and clutching his injured eye. Ed sobbed uncontrollably as bullets zoomed over head. He cried out for people to stop and help but the fight continued, showing them no mercy. He held Oswald close, his tears soaking the already blood stained black suit as Oswald slipped out of consciousness.

  
“Ed?!”

  
He started as Oswald's worried voice once again brought him back to earth. Oswald had leapt up from his chair, apparently knocking it sideways onto the floor if its current position was any indication, and had rushed over to him. He had a firm but comforting grip on Edward's shoulders and was looking at him with a panicked expression.

  
“Ed, what's wrong? Please Edward. Please talk to me.”

  
A lump rose in Edward's throat. Oswald still cared so much. In a way it was almost painful.

  
He took a deep breath which sent a shudder through his body. In an attempt to banish the image of an injured Oswald from his mind's eye he removed his glasses and wiped his tears away roughly.

  
It was a while before he could even think about the man who was holding him without seeing images of violence and pain but eventually Penguin's reassuring presence helped him to finally ground himself in the here and now. He returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

  
“I'm sorry” he whispered hoarsely.

  
“Don't apologize, Edward” Oswald insisted. The nightclub owner instinctively ran a hand through Ed's hair tenderly and instead of drawing away, as Oswald expected, Edward nuzzled into the touch. There was moment's silence.

  
“Do you believe in fate?”

  
Oswald did a double take. He found that whenever they had a meal together he was inevitably reminded of their time together in Ed's flat but this sentence sparked the realisation that, tonight at least, he wasn't the only one who had thinking about the way things used to be. He swallowed nervously, unsure how to reply. Not that Ed gave him the chance.

  
“Oswald, I have been unbelievably slow” he admitted, staring at his shoes as he gently took hold of Penguin's arms, still seeking his warm touch “It has been right in front of me for so long. The worst bit is that I realized it the moment I set eyes on you but I lost sight of it and now look at us. We should have been together, in every way, right from the start. Think of how different things could have been.”

  
Oswald shook his head in confusion. He knew what this sounded like but he couldn't believe it. He refused to get his hopes up. After all, given all that they had done to each other what reason did he have to think that there was any hope left?

  
“I don't understand, Ed. What are you trying to say?”

  
Edward sighed, twisting his hands together anxiously, before finally meeting Oswald's eyes. “Oswald, can I kiss you?” he asked in barely more than a whisper.

  
Oswald felt as though the room was spinning. He couldn't breathe. Surely this had to be some sort of trick. Perhaps Edward had remembered some action that Penguin had taken against him long ago and this was his way of getting retribution, by messing with Oswald's heart because he knew full well that even now it was still his biggest weakness. Yes, that had to be it, Oswald thought as his paranoia took hold of him. Why else would Edward be saying these things?

  
“You need to leave” Oswald said as he pushed Ed away and turned his back on him “Believe me, whatever it is that I have done to hurt you I am truly sorry for it. But I can't do this again. I'm not going to fight you anymore, Edward, and I'm not going to play games either. Good night.”

  
He tried to walk away but suddenly found his way blocked by Nygma who had rushed over and grasped hold of him once more. Clearly this wasn’t a situation that could not be so easily resolved. Penguin sighed in despair. He just wanted the pain to be over, for it all to be left in the past where it belonged.

  
“I don't want to fight” Ed insisted “That was what I was saying. I never want us to fight again. I treasure the friendship we have managed to build. What I am trying to say is that I finally understand what you realized years ago and I want to give it a go if you will let me. If you still want me. I swear, this isn't a game. Please, Oswald. Trust me.”

  
He released the suspicious bird from his grasp and took a step back. He didn't want his friend to feel under pressure.

  
For an agonizing minute Penguin remained silent. Ed watched with bated breath as he awaited his answer. This was not how he had expected tonight to go and he was terrified about how this all might end. Eventually though his fears were put to rest.

  
Oswald approached him slowly before grasping hold of the collar of Edward's jacket lightly and pulling him closer. “I'll trust you” he murmured as a blush crept up his cheeks “And my answer is yes, you can kiss me. Just promise not to stab me in the back.”

  
Ed chuckled as he removed Oswald's sleek top hat and placed it on the table next to them.

  
“I wouldn't dream of it.”

  
Cupping the raven haired man's face in his hands Edward leant down and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a second, warm breath tickling each others faces as the undeniable chemistry between them sparkled like electricity. Whatever they did next, whether they moved forwards or pulled away, would change their lives forever.

  
Oswald trembled as he felt Ed’ soft lips press against his. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He simply clung to Edward's jacket tightly, tears of happiness, shock and sweet relief slowly dripping down his face, as the most beautiful moment of his life unfolded around him.

  
“Did I do something wrong?”

  
Oswald gaped at Ed, temporarily speechless. How could Ed have possibly done anything wrong? Perhaps Edward had misinterpreted his lack of response as a rejection, Oswald suddenly realised and judging by Ed’s worried looking face his theory was correct. Rejection never had been a thing that either of them handled well, after all.

  
Penguin shook his head emphatically whilst he tried to find words to describe how he was feeling.

  
“Ed, I love you” he said finally, knowing no better way to let his friend know that everything was alright “I never stopped loving you. This is all just so much for me to take in but believe me, you haven’t done anything wrong.”

  
He reached up and removed Edward’s glasses, placing them on top of his own top hat, before leaning in to initiate another kiss. Their noses bumped slightly, Penguin’s inexperience clearly showing, but neither of them cared. Loving arms wrapped around Oswald's chubby waist as Ed pulled him into a tight embrace, their bodies pressed together.

  
“I love you too” Ed sighed happily as he broke off the kiss to beam down at his flustered little bird and gently wiped away a runaway tear that had crept out from behind Oswald’s monocle, stroking his cheek tenderly as he did so. Then he slowly changed their positions, making it so that Oswald was now sandwiched between himself and the dinner table.

  
“Found something you like?” Oswald chuckled lightly against Ed’s skin, hands coming to rest in Edward’s unruly locks as he planted soft kisses on his true love’s cheeks. 

 

Edward, who’s hands had been rubbing and caressing Penguin’s plump stomach and hips through his clothes, blushed scarlet and averted his gaze. He let his arms fall to is sides. “I’m so…” he began but was quickly silenced by yet another kiss.

  
A pair of hands gently grasped his own and placed them back on the purple and silver attired waist line he had been devoting his attention to. Oswald fixed him with a piercing yet reassuring stare and Ed couldn’t help but be taken away by how beautifully his eyes sparkled. He truly was breath taking.

  
“I liked it” Oswald told him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Edward’s neck with a contented sigh “You don’t have to stop.”

  
Edward felt a ghost of a touch on his hip and smiled before allowing himself to become lost once again in the intoxicating feeling of being so close to the man he had always loved. It seemed insane to him, now, that he had never truly realised how he had felt before. Everything they had been, everything they had done together, despite it all it could have only ever led to love.

  
Imbued with a sudden additional rush of affection towards the man he now held in his arms Edward, one hand massaging Oswald’s stomach, tilted Penguin’s chin upwards and began planting sloppy kisses along his jawline as he rolled his hips experimentally.

  
“Oh” Oswald gasped with a delighted shiver. He had felt the bulge in Edward’s trousers brush against his own developing erection when Ed had moved against him and he wanted more. His freckled face went a bright pink and he bit his lip, whether with embarrassment or to stop himself from making another sound Ed didn’t know but it made him look adorable.

  
Oswald pushed Ed away slightly, somewhat breathless. “I...um...I have a chez lounge in my office if you wanted to...” he trailed off and it was clear that he was beginning to doubt himself. He was going too fast, he told himself. Edward may be finally showing an interest in him but it was probably far too soon to address the obvious tension between them. He should have waited until they had worked their way there. He was so stupid.

  
“Good idea” Ed replied warmly as he planted a soft kiss on Penguin’s knuckles “We should be much more comfortable in there. Not that I’m not happy right here.” They both laughed quietly, drunk on love. Then they made their way hand in hand, Penguin leading the way, into Oswald’s luxurious office.

  
Oswald perched himself on the edge of the chez lounge and stared up at Edward. He looked the very picture of nervous anticipation. Ed grinned down at him broadly before coming to join him.

  
He sat so close that their knees brushed together and put a hand either side of Penguin's hips before leaning to have another taste of his birdie's sweet lips. He didn't know if it was the faint hints of chocolate mousse on his tongue but Oswald was down right intoxicating and Ed simply couldn't get enough.

  
“Mmm” Ed hummed happily as he ran a hand over the tenting crotch of Oswald's trousers and savoured the adorable little moan that escaped his lover’s lips.

  
“E-ed, I want you” Oswald whimpered as he blushed an even darker shade of crimson. Edward simply smiled in response before lying back against the purple velvet upholstery beneath them, pulling the lapels of Penguin's suit so that his partner came down with him.

  
Ed groaned in satisfaction as he finally felt Oswald's full weight on top of him. God, he loved that feeling. “Oh, Oswald” he sighed contentedly as he buried his face in the shorter man's soft black hair “I want you too.”

  
Spurred on by Edward's enthusiasm Oswald bucked his hips slightly, his large stomach grinding against the man underneath him as their aching cocks rubbed against each other through the fabric of their clothes. Ed whined blissfully as he practically came undone. As much as he loved the sensation of being buried underneath the man he loved, however, he needed more.

  
“Do you have any lube?” He asked suddenly.

  
Luckily Oswald had stopped caring about how fast things were moving between them some time ago so this unexpected question didn't throw him off. “Check the lost property draw” he mumbled as he planted a kiss on the corner of Edward's mouth.

  
Breathing heavily and their starry eyes glowing with passion they sat up once more and Ed went over to the filing cabinet next to Oswald's desk in search of some lubricant. He struggled slightly due to the fact that he had left his glasses in the other room but to his surprise he actually found some.

  
“Seriously?” Ed asked, turning to show the little bottle to his companion, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

  
“This is a nightclub, Ed. All sorts of things turn up here.”

  
That was the only explanation he received and to be honest he had other things that he was more interested in at that particular moment.

  
He approached his gorgeous bird and gently straddled his lap, thrusting against him slightly to coax out another delicious moan, and slowly helped lower Oswald down so that he was lying on his back, gazing up at Ed dotingly. Now the fun could begin.

  
Oswald watched transfixed as Edward began to strip him of his clothing, stopping once in a while to pepper his jawline with little nips and kisses. He couldn't believe this was happening. If this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up. That look Edward was giving him, that look of loving adoration, meant more to him than almost anything in the world.

  
When Edward reached the final layer of clothing he let out a quiet giggle. Oswald scowled at him, mortified, and let out an annoyed little snarl. “You are so cute” Ed crooned as he teased open Penguin’s athletic union suit underwear.

  
It was as the man beneath him gave a hiss of pleasure as his thick, hard cock was finally freed from its fabric prison that Edward began the removal of his own clothes, all the while staring, mesmerised, at Oswald’s soft pale skin decorated with freckles. He knew that his friend’s leaking shaft would soon need attention, not to mention his own, but at the moment he was too busy enjoying the view.

  
On impulse Ed grabbed hold of Penguin's chubby stomach and gave it as soft jiggle. He watched as it rippled and fought back the urge to moan. He didn't know why but there was something about Oswald's soft, round physique that he found irresistible. He learnt down and caressed the pudgy belly with rubs, kisses and licks whilst Oswald watched on breathlessly.

  
“Ugh!”

  
Edward grinned up at his love slyly as he ran his thumb over the blushing head of Oswald's length once more, making Oswald tremble.

  
Stopping only briefly so as to squirt a generous amount of lube into his other hand, Ed continued pleasuring Oswald's sensitive cock, slicking pre cum up and down the shaft as he pumped him firmly.

  
“Are you ready?” Ed asked excitedly as he nuzzled his face into the flushed skin of Oswald's neck.

  
“Yes Ed, I'm ready” Oswald cried, trying and failing to hide the desperate longing in his voice. Edward was such a beautiful tease and he knew that the way things were going he wouldn't last long but still he craved the other man’s touch.

  
“It's alright my dear” Edward whispered reassuringly as he felt Penguin thrust into his hand “You won't have to wait much longer.” He planted a tender kiss on the tip of Oswald's nose before reaching down to insert a lube soaked finger into the man’s eager opening.

  
“Oh Edward!”

  
Oswald groaned blissfully, his cock twitching in Edward's hand, as he felt his lover's finger stretch him open. The mild pain he ignored, he was used to pain after all. Instead he rocked against Ed's hand experimentally and gasped as he felt Ed reach even deeper inside of him.

  
Edward bit his lip, the luscious whimpers that his fat little bird was making going straight to his own painfully throbbing erection, as he felt Oswald clench around his digit. After giving his love a moment to adjust to this new sensation he started to move. Gradually working Oswald up to the point where he was readily fucking himself on three of Ed’s fingers.

  
“Oh god. Ah. Ed… please.”

  
Oswald, hips bucking needily and his breathing heavy, pleaded as Edward brought him right to the edge. Luckily he didn't need to ask twice. Edward, who's own rock hard erection was dripping onto the purple velvet beneath them, was as equally desperate for release. For that feeling of complete unity.

  
He relinquished his hold on his lover's cock and freed his other hand so as to spread a slick coat of lube along his own shaft, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine as he felt his foreskin move underneath his touch. Then Edward carefully nestled himself against Oswald and waited for Penguin to wrap his legs around his waist.

  
There was a moment of silence, of still anticipation as they both took a second to fully understand just how much the other meant to them. To appreciate just how deep their feelings ran. Then Edward slowly and carefully pushed himself inside of the man he now held, trembling, in his arms.

  
“Oh f-fuck! Oh my!”

  
Edward moaned loudly and flopped forwards so that his head was rested against Oswald's warm chest as the feeling of his lover’s tight walls around his cock overwhelmed him. He was in ecstasy. It felt so good, better than he could ever have imagined.

  
Ed felt a gentle hand cup his face and forced himself to look up at Oswald who was gazing at him lovingly. Edward smiled. He looks so beautiful, he thought to himself.

  
“I need to see you” Oswald whispered, pulling Edward into a gentle yet incredibly passionate kiss. Ed hummed in agreement before resting their foreheads together, never once breaking eye contact with the object of his affections.

  
Then, once they had both become acclimatized to the feeling of being so intimately connected, Edward began thrusting, setting up a slow and steady rhythm.

  
“I love you, Ed” Oswald gasped as Ed hit his prostate with each jerk of his hips “You are so gorgeous and clever. You are so precious to me. You are perfect.” The rest of his speech trailed off into incoherent ramblings as his body was wracked with a sudden wave of pleasure.

  
Ed, face burning red from the compliments as sweaty curls flopped into his eyes, kissed him forcefully before picking up the pace, still glowing from Oswald's praise. Now he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do if it meant hearing Oswald pour his heart out like that again. With Edward filling Oswald so completely, who was stroking his own swollen length in time with each powerful thrust, it wasn't long before they both were both on the brink of orgasm.

  
“I'm...gonna cum.”

  
Edward grinned down at the man underneath him and stroked his face gently, never once slowing down as he admired him in all his glory. “I love you, Oswald” he murmured earnestly “I love you more than anything.”

  
That was all that was needed to send Penguin over the edge. Oswald let out a joyous scream as he came, his sticky load coating both his and Edward's stomachs as he spasmed uncontrollably. “I love you. I love you. I love you” he chanted quietly as he clutched Ed for dear life, tears of ecstasy trickling down his face as he rode out his orgasm.

  
The way Oswald's tight hole suddenly clenched around his cock was enough to make Edward cum along with him. “Oh god!” He cried as he aimed a final few sloppy thrusts into his lover before collapsing, exhausted yet extremely happy, on top of Oswald's soft, chubby figure.

  
There was a moment's silence, punctuated only by their laboured breathing, as they held each other close. The warmth of their trembling bodies comforting in the post sex high that they were both slowly coming down from. Finally Oswald spoke.

  
“Edward, will you marry me?” He asked tentatively in barely more than a whisper. He hadn’t planned to say it. This he knew was far too much too soon. They hadn't even discussed if they were even a couple but the question had been on his mind for so long, the words that he had longed to utter tormenting him night and day for years, that he had simply been unable to stop himself. He had ruined everything, he was sure of it.

  
Edward started in surprise and stared at him for a long while whilst he considered. Eventually, just as Penguin felt that he would explode from the shear terror of suspense, Edward finally gave his answer.

  
“Yes, I'll marry you” he replied, sealing this promise with a kiss “But I want to kill Matches Malone together on our honeymoon. Like how we killed Mr Leonard.” He grinned down at his fiance wickedly and Oswald felt his stomach do a summersault. Goodness, he was wonderful.

  
“I'm sure I can arrange that” Oswald said happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around his future husband and sighed contentedly.

  
Neither of them knew that their plan for Matches Malone wouldn't go the way they hoped. (Thank you Batman!) But even if they could have known they wouldn't have cared. They had each other and that was the way things were meant to be.

  
**The end.**


End file.
